


drippin' (love)

by whippedt_cream



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Flirting, It's literally just porn, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance?, jisoo is the queen of lesbos even though it's not explicitly stated, there's some plot in the beginning though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: Who knew something like a grape could make this night worthwhile?





	drippin' (love)

The gentle breeze made the palmtrees sway lightly. Jennie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The warm night air caressed her bare shoulders and made her loose dress hug her body. Her hair was done in a fancy pinned-up style, so even though the air was still warm she shivered slightly as the wind tickled her neck.

Opening her eyes again, she was ready to enter the palace in front of her. The queen's birthday was yesterday, so all the people who lived on this island had been invited to join the celebration. 

Jennie made her way through the rows of columns to the open doors of the huge entrance. Harp music filled the astonishing halls which were decorated with flower arrangements and countless candles. There were tables with various kinds of food and wine. 

This was Jennie's first time coming to one of the queen's celebrations. She usually preferred quiet places like that one secluded place between the rocks on the beach she would always go to to read and swim. But this time, her close friend Lisa had convinced her to come here. She had said it would be fun to try something new. So here Jennie was. 

The place was crowded with beautiful women, but Jennie couldn't spot her friend anywhere among them. Right as she was about to start making her way through the crowd to go look for her, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You look a little bit lost. Can I help you with something?"

Jennie turned around to look at whoever the voice belonged to. The woman standing in front of her had an angelic face which fit her voice. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were curved prettily. Long, black hair fell over her shoulders and her petite frame was covered in a white dress which was mostly made from lace. She was absolutely mesmerizing. 

Once Jennie had found her ability to speak again she cleared her throat and said, "Actually, I was supposed to meet my friend, but I can't seem to find her at the moment."

"Would you like to accompany me for a while, then?" the woman asked with an enchanting smile. 

Jennie considered the offer. She could either run around and look for Lisa – she probably went off to some place with her new girlfriend anyway so it would be pointless – or she could spend some time with this lovely lady. Obviously she chose the latter. "I would love to. What is your name?"

Obviously pleased by Jennie's answer, the other woman replied, "My name is Jisoo. Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"I'm Jennie. And I believe the reason you haven't seen me before is because I avoid going to these events. I usually prefer quiet places."

Jisoo nodded understandingly. "I understand what you mean. Sometimes being around people becomes tedious. It is quite sad though, that you don't come to these festivities often. Seeing you more often would be thrilling. You are a true beauty." 

Jennie blushed lightly and her heart started racing. Was this heaven-sent woman in front of her flirting with her?

"Now that I've met you I'm certainly starting to regret not going to one of those big celebrations sooner."

Jisoo let out a small laugh and brushed her hair behind her ear shyly. "What do you say we talk some more over a glass of wine?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Jisoo."

About an hour later the two women were standing in a corner of the big hall, holding their now empty wine glasses and eating some fruit while they were still making conversation and flirting occasionally. Suddenly, an uncareful couple who was dancing rather wildly got too close to them and one of the dancing women accidentally pushed Jennie forwards. The grape she had been holding gracefully between her thumb and pointer finger fell out of her hand, right into Jisoo's décolleté. 

It was sort of comical, really. Jennie felt extremely awkward, but Jisoo just laughed at the situation. Then, she leaned in and whispered, "What do you say we go somewhere more private to retrieve this thing?"

Jennie's eyes met Jisoo's which were suddenly dark with lust. Breathlessly, Jennie agreed. 

After Jisoo had pulled Jennie through the impressive corridors (how come she knew this place so well?) they arrived at a spacious bedroom. Jisoo gestured for Jennie to come inside and then she locked the door behind them. Meanwhile Jennie was looking around in awe. The furniture was made of dark wood, decorated with white and cream colored pillows. The bed was huge and the chandelier above them was made with some golden elements and diamonds which sparkled in all colors of the rainbow. There were two giant windows which were adorned by various kinds of flowers and other plants. This room was made for royalty. 

Jennie turned around to look at Jisoo who was apparently waiting for Jennie's reaction. Naturally, Jennie stated the obvious. "You're the queen." Jennie could honestly slap herself in the face for not realizing this sooner. It had been so obvious, Jisoo was the epitome of perfection and elegance and honestly just her name alone should have rang a bell. How many Jisoos did Jennie think there were on this small island?

The queen smiled and stepped closer. "So you really didn't recognize me. That's quite refreshing." When she was directly in front of Jennie she asked, "Are you too shy to spend the night with me now?"

Without hesitation Jennie breathed a "no" before she closed the small distance between them and pulled Jisoo into a kiss to support her statement. Jisoo's response came immediately. She put her arms around Jennie, pulling the woman flush against herself. 

Jennie gasped and Jisoo used that moment as an opportunity to teasingly bite her lower lip. After a short awkward moment Jennie innocently asked, "Didn't we want to look for that grape?"

That made Jisoo laugh. "Of course, how could I forget", she said with a glint in her eyes. Then, Jisoo turned around and put her long hair over her shoulder so that Jennie could undo the zipper of her dress. Instead of undoing the dress though, Jennie wrapped her arms around the queen's body, letting her hands wander up and down her sides and even over her breasts, all while she was leaving hot kisses on Jisoo's neck. 

By the time Jennie pulled away to finally unzip the dress, Jisoo was breathing heavily. Jennie's fingers were leaving a trail on Jisoo's skin that made her crave more. Once the zipper was completely down, Jennie stepped in front of Jisoo and made eye contact with her again. Both of them could see the hunger in each other's eyes before they started kissing passionately. 

At the same time, Jennie pulled down Jisoo's dress, until it was pooling around her ankles, leaving her completely exposed. Jennie took a moment to look at the woman in front of her with admiration. She was stunning. 

The grape which was now lying on the ground was already long forgotten. 

Jisoo decided that Jennie was still wearing too many clothes. She pulled Jennie's dress up over her butt and took the chance to grope it while she left a hickey on the side of her neck. Jennie had her eyes closed and was clearly enjoying the attention. When Jisoo pulled away she glanced at the small bruise forming on the other woman before moving her hands up again, caressing Jennie's back while pulling the dress over her head. 

With both of them naked, their next kiss was even messier than before. They stumbled towards Jisoo's huge - and as Jennie now found out extremely comfortable – bed. With the queen underneath her, Jennie used her position to leave kisses on her whole body. She cupped one of her breasts with her hand, licking the nipple on the other one. 

Jisoo hummed because of the pleasure. She was turned on to no end and when Jennie moved down between her legs and spread them open she couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation. As Jennie dragged a finger through her folds she shuddered. Then, she guessed the teasing got too much for the woman above her as she lowered her head and started licking Jisoo's clitoris lightly. 

After a while, she started applying more pressure and teased the wet opening of Jisoo's vagina with her fingers. "Yes, yes, please put them in", the queen gasped between her soft moans. Well, who was Jennie to deny her that wish? So she inserted two fingers without any hesitation. The fact that Jisoo was so wet, warm and just ready turned Jennie on even more. 

By the way Jennie was pressing her fingers upwards while moving them back and forth inside of the other woman and the way she was moving her tongue it really was no surprise that Jisoo came rather quickly. A particularly loud noise left her mouth, her back arched beautifully and Jennie could feel the contradictions of the other woman's vagina around her fingers. Jennie thought that was so hot. 

After giving Jisoo a moment to enjoy the high and recover, Jennie moved to lie next to her and licked her fingers clean. Of course Jisoo saw. Jennie was such a sinfully sensual woman. Jisoo kissed Jennie again, this time tasting herself on the other woman's lips. At the same time she moved her hand over Jennie's body, letting them wander a bit before putting it right between her legs. 

Jennie gasped and opened her legs to give Jisoo better access as she was massaging the other woman's clitoris while occasionally letting her hand wander further down to finger her. After teasing her for a while she said, "I want to taste you too. Come sit on my face?"

At that, Jennie looked at her excitedly. "Sounds great."

So she moved up, placing her knees on either side of Jisoo's head. The woman below her put her hands on Jennie's butt and squeezed as she started licking Jennie. Jennie gasped at the sensation and put her hands on the headboard of Jisoo's bed to stabilize herself. After a while, she became more bold and started moving her hips back and forth, rubbing herself on Jisoo's tongue. Jisoo supported her movements, hands still on the other woman's ass. She enjoyed knowing that Jennie was losing herself in her own pleasure and that she was the one causing this.

Jennie threw her head back, mouth slightly agape. She closed her eyes. The things Jisoo did with her mouth felt truly wonderful and Jennie was grinding on her mouth rather desperately until the stimulation became too much and she had an intense orgasm while some really pretty sounds were leaving her lips.

With shaky legs she moved to lie next to Jisoo again, both of the women breathless. Jisoo licked her lips and then wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand before she turned to kiss Jennie's cheek. Then, she pulled her soft white blanket up and wrapped them both in it so that they wouldn't get cold during the night.

The two women cuddled up and fell asleep feeling warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> title: nct dream - drippin


End file.
